


From the Beginning Again

by somethinginbetween



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: 2am thoughts that just wouldn't die so i wrote about it, Alternate Universe, Drabble, this is kinda weird ngl, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginbetween/pseuds/somethinginbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris had thought she was dead...but then again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

> While I was reading Divergent, the thought of 'what if this is all a hallucination' kept poking at me. So yea...

Tris believed she was dead. At least she thought she was. A grey haze and the feeling of just missing something you’re supposed to grasp surrounded her. She felt like she was missing something. Something she was supposed to understand and felt a whisp of it, just brushing by her fingertips. They next time she felt it she grabbed it and held on and then felt-  
She opened her eyes.  
Tris waited for the sensation of touch to return to her and slowly felt for her surroundings.  
Tori came into her vision, not completely clear in her blurry eyes.  
“It is common to feel disoriented after the test. Many are. They have upgraded the serums so they seem more realistic and the person’s test results are clearer.”  
Tris sat up and felt the need to throw up. She felt dizzy, disoriented, and couldn’t feel the tips of her fingers. All of that was fake? An allusion??  
Tori looked down at her, “Yours lasted a bit longer than others had, but your results came out clearly.”  
Beatrice shook her head, confused. How could that have been fake? How could that not be real. Yet as she thought of them, it began to slip away. Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Christina… all of them. How could they not be real? Yet as soon as she remembered their names their faces began to leave her. It wasn’t real. Not at all.  
Tori began to clear the table,   
Beatrice opened her mouth “What-” Her voice broke. She cleared her throat. “What were my results?”  
“Just as I expected. You match up completely with Abnegation.”  
Beatrice nodded. Good. That made her decision easy.


End file.
